Cast in Bronze Formerly A Nights Tale
by potcoracle
Summary: Rhiannah escapes a loveless engagement with help from Elizabeth, the childhood friend whom she had shunned the year before. Features Jack, Will, Norrington, & others. Rated for future content.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Forgive me as I'm constantly reediting this story - I'm lengthening the chapters and fixing a lot of grammatical/spacing errors that occurred when I uploaded Word documents. Hopefully this will be a little more enjoyable to read...  
  
  
**Introduction** -  
  
It had been a dark, dreary night the evening that Rhiannah had awoken to the deafening booms of firefight and crashes of thunder in the background. She was residing in the north corner in her family's commodious living quarters, although recently had been given in hand to a respectable man of the South Bay community and had a grand wedding in arrangement.  
  
The roar of cannons shook the walls of her room and she pulled the covers over her head, trembling in the darkness.  As the building groaned in agony as ammunition ripped through the walls, her father burst though the doors.

  
"RHIANNAH, COME, immediately!" 

  
Her foot caught the sheets and entangled them around her ankles as he dragged her from bed by the wrist, allowing her no time to protest. "You must seek shelter at the governors', as our house is too close to the harbor..." he trailed off, eyes darting around as they trampled down the stairs.

  
Rhiannah winced as she slid down the cold, wooden stairs until she regained her balance. Complete and utter confusion droned through her head as she attempted to form words. "But what...why..."   
Her father's grasp tightened around her wrist as they burst through the front doors of the mansion, leaving marks against her bare skin in the frigid air.  She shivered uncontrollably, frantically looking around at the chaos around her.  A group of men hurried up to her father, announcing their presence and dramatically expressing their intent on retaliation.  Taking the incentive, he stepped forward in false bravo and offered himself in service.

  
Turning to her before leaving, his voice dropped sternly.  "Rhiannah, there will be a governor's coach arriving for you at the far corner there," he motioned.  "I need to you stay there and do not leave under any terms."  He revealed a gun from his coat and thrust it in her hands while embracing her for a hug.  "Do not let this be seen," he said softly before departing.  
--   
Rhiannah stood at the corner submissively, carefully avoiding the glances shot by curious acquaintances as they fled their homes. Her eyes wandered to the horizon, overlooking the cliff and into the harbor which lit periodically in a furious array of flashing lights accompanied by the loud blasts of artillary.   
  
Although she knew she would not be taken by whomever her father had in mind, she had not expected the hysteria surrounding her.  
   
--------------

  
Rhiannah slept lightly but peacefully until the smooth rocking of the ship gently woke her, remaining slightly closed until the abrupt feeling of panic rose from her chest, realizing that this rocking was not called for in an ordinary circumstance.

  
Her eyes flew open and upon meeting the glance of an unfamiliar man, she let out a surprised screech.  Her hand had started to move to her mouth in the proper state of awe that she resumed, but the man's swift swipe took it into his own and he gently pulled her into a sitting position, nodding sharply and kissing it in his own state of gratitude.  
"'Allo, m'lady," he said, jumping from the bed and opening the curtains at once, allowing the bright morning light to flood into the cabin. "Lovely mornin' after a rough eve, aye?"  
Rhiannah sat, speechless...slightly entranced by the stranger's confident aire before realizing who was.  
She suddenly became aware of her evening apparel and swept the covers in front of her at once, blushing softly while attempting to maintain dignity. "Indeed now, I don't suppose you could tell me where to find some dress and we can discuss this...situation...further upon my, ah...readiness," she muttered, defeated.

  
Jack grinned mischievously, swinging closer to her on the bedpost and lifting her chin with one finger.  "Aye, m'dear.  I 'don't suppose' ye couldn't just rid yourself of just that single gown, and me of...perhaps, all gowns...and we'll get straight down to business," he murmured, eyes gleaming as he batted away her taut grip of the sheets.  
Rhiannah pulled her face back in offence and arose from the bed, wrapping herself fully in covers.  "I will have none of this smartness, and I demand at least full apparel in the midst of this...this madness." she continued, looking around wearily.

  
"Ahh, yes, indeed, a lady must have her 'apparel'. That closet o'er there is fit for a queen, you see, now ye search through there but don't fret, you needn't wear a thing for my crew and I," he said, swinging back to the front of the bed before tipping his hat and spinning awkwardly on his heel to stagger out. "When you're through, do find me again now, savvy?"  He winked, amused, and swung the door shut.

  
Rhiannah dropped the sheets, slightly miffed, and began searching through the closet.


	2. Establishment

Rhiannah carefully made her way up the narrow, wooden stairs of the ship in preparation to find the man who had so rudely violated her early on.  

Her false bravery faltered significantly as she met the rough crew's glances, but she continued forward as if she was unaffected.  The morning sunlight's gleam caught off her golden brown locks and emerald dress, causing the men's eyes to trail her path of undeniable beauty to the deck.  

Jack Sparrow sensed the picturesque scene occurring behind him and casually turned to face her, leaving one arm to casually direct the ship's path.  "_Excellent choice."  He wiggled his eyebrows slightly and stepped away from the wheel, pointing at it and addressing another man to take temporary charge.  "Turner, if you will."_

 Sparrow swooped up to Rhiannah in long, lofty strides and took her hand again.  "I don't suppose you wonder where you are," he grinned lightly, taking amusement in drawing out her concerns as long as possible.

Rhiannah removed her hand from his grasp, clutching it lightly at her side.  "I'm not a complete fool, you know, I can put two and two together" she began, but paused momentarily to think of what she was debating.

"That's what I thought, you're just all fight, are you not, lass?"  He winked and glanced behind him. "You must got a mighty fine bump on that head of yours, m'dear," he said, placing his hand gently behind her head and fingering her curls.  "You should thank me for taking you aboard this ship here," he instigated, slowly moving his hand down her locks and to the small of her back, sharply drawing her closer to whisper into her ear, "'n for saving you, and all…"

She pushed her hand against his chest firmly to break the close contact and narrowed her eyes.  "I don't know what you're speaking of," she stated sharply, avoiding eye contact and gazing around the ship instead.

"Nonsense," he murmured, cupping the sides of her face and advancing slowly.  Rhiannah felt herself temporarily fixated into his gaze before turning her chin sharply, breaking his grasp as another voice cut through the tension.

"Jack, that will be just about _enough from you now," a woman's sharp voice sliced through the air behind him and he flinched slightly in response.  Rhiannah felt a wave of relief wash over her._

"Ahh, Elizabeth, dear…your presence is always so evident," he said, cocking his head slightly and turning around.  

Elizabeth tipped her chin up and looked at him in a mocking sense of superiority.  "That will do now, Jack," she smiled walking past him and taking the arm of the other woman.  "Now Rhiannah, darling…let's catch up again, perhaps in the cabin."  

------------

**Flashback:**

A gallant young man stood next to Rhiannah's side, proudly taking her hand in front of the small gathering of people surrounding them, ready to depart.  "I shall return this eve, m'dear…you will surely await?" he prompted, casting a devoted smile upon his face for the gushing crowd.  Rhiannah shifted her weight slightly, feeling a little flustered.  

"Of course, love," she nearly whispered, avoiding the glances of admiration from her fellow ladies.  

"Aye, Commodore Norrington, a splendid woman you have indeed…now let us continue," another officer interrupted, ushering the man off with the rest.

Rhiannah stood in silence, her giggling friends surrounding her as the men departed.

--

Rhiannah nervously drummed her fingers upon a rickety wooden table in the cabin, subconsciously scanning the room's décor.  The room held an array of both valuable and worthless objects, all sharing a particularly gleaming property about them.  Elizabeth broke her trancelike state, clumsily swinging the door open while balancing a tray of tea in one hand.  

"Sorry dear, still haven't grown accustomed to serving others in motion," she noted slyly, grabbing the banister to regain balance as the ship swayed slightly in the waves.  

Rhiannah politely smiled, helping herself to a cup of tea before folding her hands over her lap nervously.  "Elizabeth—", she began.

Elizabeth interrupted her.  "I know this is not all what you expected, in truth, it's not what I expected…but I suppose the damage has been done now."

"The damage?  I think that would be an understatement, Elizabeth," Rhiannah spoke quietly, but coldly.  "I simply requested a route out of this marital disaster, if I had known it involved the demolishment of an entire settlement I would never have considered it!  I never wanted this!  I never wanted that at all…" she trailed off, voice wavering.

Elizabeth looked at her, slightly startled.  "Anything involving this piracy is more than simply a route, Rhiannah…you know as well as I that you did it for your own good, and I cannot allow you to place a weight over my chest over your desires," she stated, her voice rising.  "You surely realize this is going to come back to me eventually, because of my past relationship with Norrington-"

"I know that, Elizabeth—"

"…and your disappearance, either way, would not have gone unnoticed…being kidnapped by pirates, people surely recognize the relationship, Rhiannah!"  

"Elizabeth, are you attempting to defend this wild ransack of South Bay?  I was perfectly aware people would associate my disappearance with you, but I had not considered it a problem.  Why, tell me...if this was such a conflict, why you did not refuse my request?"

Elizabeth relaxed her clenched fists, slumping back in her chair.  "I could not leave you, Rhiannah, to marry the fool…as much as I despise Jack's raiding tendencies, it was the only negotiable way I could come to land safely and find you," she paused, rubbing her forehead and smoothing her hair.  "Believe me dear, if I had known it involved the height of disaster it did, I would have second guessed it myself…but even then…I just do not know how I could have left you there…you understand me, aye?"

Rhiannah quietly pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.  "Thank you," she spoke quietly, moving toward the door.


	3. An Early Mistake

Rhiannah rested her elbows on the side of the ship's rail, gazing thoughtfully into the cool blue ocean water.  Her discussion with Elizabeth had only temporarily filled an empty void inside of her, again leaving her with a helpless and lost feeling to sort with despite the fact she had finally eliminated what she thought was her biggest problem: Norrington.  The man who Elizabeth had rejected just a year or so prior had caused so much hidden, intense pain and deceit within the families that she could not stand to live under the circumstances any longer – much less marry into them.  It was widely believed that Norrington had always been a rigid and stuffy man, but the rejection from Elizabeth clearly cracked a fine line in his mental state and he sought only a woman to control completely after the broken relationship ended.

He was immediately introduced to Rhiannah, perhaps by fluke.  She had been in a period of vulnerability in her life, a stage she still struggles with at times, when the image of a noble man swept though, winning the hearts of her family at once.  After her father secured the wedding arrangements, Norrington slowly advanced his psychological battle of wills with Rhiannah, taking advantage of the situations he had created to obtain full control of her life; the way she spoke, dressed, and acted in front of his gallivanting crowds.  After all, he needed to regain dignity after a crushing public defeat a woman had left on him…there was no more effective way then to recreate a better woman.

Rhiannah's face crinkled into a frown as she reminisced into the recent past, until a pair of hands grasped her lightly around the waist.  She jumped and spun around, expecting the dark eyes of a drunken Sparrow to be staring back at her, but alas, they were not.  

The handsome, youthful face of Will Turner smiled gently back at her. "Apologies, Ms. Johnson…have I interrupted anything terribly important here?"

Rhiannah's tanned face flushed slightly at the twinkle of his eyes.  "No, no…" she trailed off, looking away before her gaze met back with his.  "And how have you been, Will?  It has certainly been awhile…"

"Aye, it has m'lady," he grinned, taking her hand into his and spinning her closely.  "It's been a wonderful life, I do hope you enjoy your trip..." he said in her ear, swaying with her to a lively song the crew sang in the background.  

 "Ye do realize, mate, that this is _my ship you're flouncing around so uselessly on, aye?" a slurred voice announced loudly behind them.  _

Rhiannah froze, cheeks burning as she turned to face Sparrow.  "I…"

"Honestly, dear, ye do need to rid yourself of the constant pink in them cheeks, you see…" Sparrow looked around and approached her, whispering in her ear "as I just _burn for the flush of a lady…"_

Rhiannah's face turned a deeper shade of red and Will pulled her away.  "Ah, Jack, could you not at least wait for the lass to settle in before harassing her? Aye, I tell you…" he said, shaking his head mockingly.   Gently kissing her hand and nodding, he excused himself back to work.  "Elizabeth is downstairs, I believe…perhaps you're better suited in her presence," he added, staring back at Sparrow.

Sparrow scoffed his remark and saluted Rhiannah with a thrust of his bottle in the air before returning to the wheel, himself.

----------

Rhiannah wandered around the ship in what seemed for endless hours, familiaring herself with the various rooms and passages.

  She eventually found herself up by the helm, feeling rather lonely, silently observing Jack sail.

"Ahoy there, lassie," he called back to her without turning around to observe her presence.  "Care t' join me up front here, or are ye just fixin' to stare?"

Rhiannah walked up to him silently, continuing to look out in front of the boat.  "Where are you heading?"

Jack shrugged carelessly.  "Don't know."  He quietly slipped his left arm around her back and pulled her coyly in front of him and the wheel, pressing his body closer.  "Where are_ you_ heading?" he whispered roughly behind her ear, his breath tickling inside it.

Rhiannah freed herself from his grasp again and stood freely next to him, still gazing ahead.  "You don't need to touch me every time I come near," she spoke plainly, ignoring his smirking glance.

Jack swayed slightly, taking a careless swig from his bottle.  "Of course I don't _need to touch you, lassie, I _want_ to touch you," he slurred gently._

"Why?" Rhiannah silently questioned her own question after spoken, but listened despite it.

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Why?"  He turned to her, leaving one arm on the wheel.  "I'll tell you why, m'lady, you see...I'm a pirate," he stated drunkenly, continuing on.  "I'm a pirate, you see, and I like things that shine."  He tipped his chin up slightly and looked down at her, swiftly grabbing one of her hands into his own and lifting it up in front of them both, twisting it so her palm laid flat against his.  "I like things that glow, like your skin," he drunkenly gestured to their hands, still pressed against each other firmly in front of them.  Her radiant, bronze skin contrasted dramatically with his worn, tanned hand.  "I like things that glow, and I like things that shine," he continued, dropping her hand and gently raising her chin with a finger to look into her eyes.  "I like thinks…things that shine, like..."

"My eyes," Rhiannah finished softly, staring back into his intently.

Jack barely waited a split second before kissing her violently, continuing to grasp the side of her face until they parted to breathe.  Rhiannah pulled away, realizing what she had just allowed.  Although feeling flustered inside, she turned slowly, beginning to leave.  "I must be needed elsewhere, by now..." she mumbled quietly, smoothing her hair down and making her way 

to the stairs.

Jack watched silently, only breaking his gaze to finish off his bottle of rum.  "And I get what I want," he quipped softly, swaying steadily back to the wheel. 


	4. A Fair Warning

Rhiannah awoke the next morning, dressed, and resumed her aimless wandering of the ship.  She still felt rather out of place, but already less so than the previous day.  A fairly entertaining supper with the ship's crew had eased some of the tension wrought inside of her.

She was staring out in the ocean, scanning the horizon when she felt the same pair of hands press against her waist.  

"So we meet again," Will said softly, moving to her side.  "You seem to have found the one of the best spots on the ship to gaze out upon."

Rhiannah smiled gently.  "Do you come here often?"

"Daily, but I do suppose I could share…"

"I believe I'd like that," she smiled again, looking at him before turning worriedly back to the sea.  "How long do you suppose it will take for them to set out for me?" She asked, referring to Norrington's men.

Will shrugged lightly.  "I'm not positive," he started slowly, uncertain with what to answer.  "You shouldn't worry about it, though…Jack knows what he's doing."

"What is he doing?"

Will raised his eyebrows.  "I never said I knew…" he trailed off.

"That's what I feared."

"It will be fine."  He rested his hand on her shoulder in reassurance as she sighed.

Elizabeth's voice interrupted them.  "Will, could I speak with you please?"  Rhiannah glanced up and excused herself.

Will nervously watched her depart.  "Elizabeth, that…that was nothing, you do know, I was just trying to ease her nerves…" he rambled.

Elizabeth raised her chin slightly.  "I know, but I do wish to discuss the…situation, if you will, that has arisen now with her presence."

Will shifted uncomfortably.  "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow but chose to ignore his uncharacteristic uneasiness.  "I'm a little concerned with Jack's interest in Rhiannah…"

Her lover shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't think Jack shows any more interest in her than he does with any other female being," he joked lightly, attempting to dismiss her fears.

"That's part of the problem, Will, but I've seen the way he looks at her, and I know you have too.  He looks at her the same way he looks at the prospect one of his little 'adventures'…determined and set to get it, but once it has been achieved it's nothing more than a story in the book to boast about."

"Rhiannah is a woman now, Elizabeth, and an intelligent one at that…I'm sure she can realize any potential trouble."

"I don't think she can, Will!  Look at what she has gotten herself into…she's a strong woman, but you know her strength fails in love."

"She will never learn if she can't experience things herself, Elizabeth…you are a friend, not her mother."

Elizabeth let out a defeated sigh and wrapped her arms around him.  "I know," she said softly, "I know…"  She rested her head against his shoulder lightly, closing her eyes.  "I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"And I love you for that, darling," he smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"TURNER!  Get yer raggedy arse up here, boy!" Sparrow shouted, interrupting their moment.

Elizabeth broke her embrace.  "William, I want you to try to prevent it in any way you can."

Will turned to jog up the stairs.  "You know that is easiest said then done," he called back.

-----

Sparrow was jerking the wheel to the right as Will approached.  "I do think we need t' pick up the pace a bit now, it's getting rougher and I don't want them gainin' on us."

Will nodded silently.

"So get movin' already mate," he demanded.

"ALRIGHT, MEN—" Will started.

"Shut it, Turner, all of your hollering will upset t' lassies and all, aye?"

Will recalled Elizabeth's last words.  "Aye, we wouldn't want to worry Rhiannah."

Jack smirked, remaining silent.

"She is a person, Jack, not a treasure."

"Get t' work."

List –


	5. Temporary Agreement

Note:  Well guys, I think I've finally found a method to the madness!  The chapters are uploading much better…still some scattered spaces here and there, but MUCH better compared to the previous.  Feel free to read and review, I'll be updating periodically.

---------

Captain Jack Sparrow looked calmly out upon the rough sea ahead of him, tuning out the shouts of his crew and disruptions behind him.  The weather was less than to be desired, with the wind to the extreme of creating walls of waves, but it was fortunately not stormy.  Still, the peace he experienced while commanding the ship was indescribable.  His world felt completed when the compass was opened in one hand, his other steering the clear path ahead.  

"Sparrow, what's the plan?"  Will demanded behind him, interrupting the captain's trancelike state.

"You best be callin' me Captain Sparrow, not workin' after I told you…" Jack muttered, slightly irritated with the man's presence again.

"It's under control, Jack…where are we going?"

"What, the lassie's got her panties in a knot again?  Maybe she's just callin' for a new mate to work out the kinks again," the captain grinned deviously, glancing down at his compass.

"You're killing me, Jack, honestly…"

Sparrow rolled his eyes and readjusted his hat.  "Margarita Island."

Will was slightly surprised at his response.  "Why not Tortuga?" 

Jack turned slowly to him, grinning crookedly again.  "Aye mate, knew it'd grow on yeh."  His partner just shook his head.  "They'll be expectin' us to pull in at Tortuga, it'll buy more time before we ship back to Black Point."

"We're making a loop. Who's supplying us?"

"Got a mate waitin' at the western point.  Don't worry 'bout it."

Will nodded.  "Aye."

"Aye then, back to work."  Jack, feeling somewhat relieved to end the conversation, opened a new bottle of rum as Will departed.

Shortly, dinner was called and Jack eagerly found someone else to man the ship while he enjoyed the first sit-down meal he had in quite awhile.  Seating himself at the head of the table, his eyes wandered over the dishes that had already been served out, and finally over the two young women serving them.  "Ah, I think a toast is in order!" he announced loudly…too loudly, causing Elizabeth to glance down at his mug, as if in attempt to evaluate his alcohol intake.  He continued in a drawn out, blaring voice, "to this _fine _meal and to the _fine lassies who prepared it…Aye!"  His crew echoed in response as he raised an eyebrow, noticeably tracing his eyes up and down Rhiannah's body, lingering only to exchange a humored and suggestive glance.  _

Elizabeth observed this silently, narrowing her eyes in Will's general direction, as if he somehow caused or failed to prevent Sparrow's actions.    Her lover felt her burning stare but refused to acknowledge it, concentrating instead on helping himself to some of the abundant dishes of food and praying she didn't audibly address him.  His wish was granted.  She, instead, addressed Sparrow.

"_Jack_," she called sharply, fixing her glare to meet his eyes across the table.  

"_Elizabeth__," he mimicked, looking up from his meal to send back an equivalent stare.  _

Elizabeth ignored Will's attempt to warn her.  "Jack, I'd like to see you outside,"

Jack grinned.  "As would I, darling," he quipped, running the tip of his tongue over his teeth.  "I'll be happy to meet your desires after I finish with those of my stomach."  

Will shook his head as he watched the captain indulge in the rest of his meal, undisturbed by an angry Elizabeth who loudly made her irritation known as she pulled out a chair and sat herself down.  The rest of the crew watched briefly in entertainment before their attention was directed back to the meal.

--------

As promised, Jack met with Elizabeth after dinner, though not completely voluntary.  

She got to the point quickly.  "Jack, you need to stop."

Jack swayed slightly, grabbing Elizabeth's waist for balance.  "I can't stop, Liz, I just can't," he slurred in amusement, pinning her against the wall.  "You're so…pretty when you're angry, does Will ever tell you that?"  He twirled one of his fingers through a lock of her hair.

Elizabeth chose to ignore him.  "Your behavior isn't allowing Rhiannah to adjust…she's new to this, Jack, she doesn't feel in place."

"I'll make her feel welcome, would yeh send her to me this eve?" he spoke loudly in her ear, still pressed lightly against her body.  

Elizabeth pushed him away now, feeling more desperate then irritated.  "Jack, please, just stop…for awhile.  For me."

"For you?"

"For her."

"Aye then, love...we shall see what we can work out."  

Elizabeth smiled slightly, feeling a little accomplished despite his obviously drunken state.  "I'm off then, Jack Sparrow.  Thank you kindly."

Jack grinned.  "That's right now, glad to be of service."  As she turned to descend the stairs, he slapped her rear and fell to the ground, roaring in laughter at her surprised cry.  


	6. Dinner Dispute

The next couple days flew by for Rhiannah.  She was becoming much more accustomed to life at sea and frequented the kitchen, learning to prepare more fine dishes with Elizabeth and serving them in the evening.  This came much to the delight of the crew, as the women's cooking certainly outdid their normal provisions.

Although friends with Elizabeth since childhood, she felt herself becoming partial to Will's presence despite knowing him for less time.  She accounted this being caused from Elizabeth's newly developed maternal behavior towards her, but kept her reasoning to herself.

The two women were mixing ingredients when Will walked in.  "Slaving away in the kitchen again, are you?"

"Hello, Will," Rhiannah looked up and smiled .

"Good afternoon, Rhiannah," he replied, clearly in a sunny mood.  "And good afternoon, my love," he addressed Elizabeth, kissing her forehead.  "You taste like sugar," he paused, evaluating the widespread mess.  "But I suppose that's not unexpected."

Elizabeth smiled.  "We're baking," she stated simply, obviously amused with his animated disposition.  

"Wonderful…this will likely be our last full day at sea before we reach Margarita Island," he informed them.  He was silently relieved to find his lover in a much more agreeable mood then last night, after another Jack-related dispute.  

"Margarita Island?  Jack isn't going to Tortuga?"

"No…to buy time," he added, answering her internal question.  "Alright then, girls…I'll be on deck."

Rhiannah watched him exit.  "Is it unfortunate that we aren't going to Tortuga?"

Elizabeth shrugged lightly.  "I'm not certain…Jack often goes there, but it's such a wretched place I'm not sure I mind."

"Have you been there?"

"I've heard some of Jack's stories…" Elizabeth trailed off, finishing her dish.  

Her friend just nodded, changing the subject.  "Will seemed awfully chipper today," she mused quietly.

Elizabeth smiled.  "Aye…as much as he enjoys being at sea, I think he enjoys the periodic stops between even more, which I don't mind…as long as I am the woman with him in the evening," she said, eyes twinkling.

Rhiannah burst into laughter at Elizabeth's sudden change of antics, nodding her head in amused agreement as she began to clean up her mess.  "Indeed…indeed."

-----

Dinner was served on the Black Pearl, a meal even more grand than the previous ones.  All but Jack and Will had been served before the girls realized this, and Elizabeth chose to go find them while Rhiannah finished up in the kitchen.

Shortly after Elizabeth departed, both of the men arrived.  Jack evaluated the seating placement silently, turning to Will.  "Aye, mate…why don't you take the head of the table today…for your fine work."  He paused, not fully satisfied with the excuse.  "Besides, this chair is closer to the potatoes…and the rum," he finished, motioning to an open space located between two others.  

 Will was slightly perplexed, but didn't argue.  Seating himself at the front, he began helping himself to the food immediately.

Rhiannah returned next, balancing a few more platters and setting them aside before seating herself.  She too was confused at the sight of Will ahead, but sat down silently in one of the open spots next to Sparrow.  To the left of her, the captain smirked.

"_Where_ in God's name have you two been?  I've been looking forever…" she cut off short as she realized her usual spot next to Will was taken.  She narrowed her eyes, glancing back and forth at the seating arrangement near the end of the table: Rhiannah, Jack, her.  

Will followed her gaze and nearly slapped himself on the spot.  "Sorry, Elizabeth…tending the sails…it took a little longer than expected," he offered, looking nervously at her and the captain.

Elizabeth sat promptly, ignoring his frantic attempts to keep things light.  Serving herself, she leaned close to Jack and hissed in his ear, "I thought you said you were going to stop."

Jack merely flashed a toothy grin at her, helping himself to the bottle of rum before leaning in to whisper to her.  "She sat next to me; pet…I can't help the girl's desire."

Elizabeth slammed her fork down.  "Will, don't you find it more proper for the captain to sit at the head of the table?"

"I…uh—" 

Jack interrupted him.  "Don't you _love_ me anymore, Elizabeth?"  He was finding great amusement in the growing irritation of the lady to his right.  Meanwhile, Rhiannah sat quietly.

Elizabeth threw back her chair and stood up, beginning to protest loudly.  Will interrupted her, standing up as well.  By now, the entire crew was watching silently.  "Liz," he began quietly, "do not say anything regrettable."

She looked at him and then around at the faces of the table staring back at her, and finally to Rhiannah, who was staring intensely down at her plate.  "Excuse me."  She turned, storming out and to their cabin.

Will watched her dramatic exit, rubbing the side of his face in exasperation.  "I guess that means excuse me, too," he sighed, leaving.  

Captain Jack Sparrow leaned back in his chair, looking a little unsure of the situation.  "Well, love," he said, leaning over towards Rhiannah, "I guess that just leaves you and us."


	7. Sorrowful Lust

Will had gone back to the cabin to comfort Elizabeth, but resorted to sitting in silence in her presence for several hours.  "Liz, I don't understand what is going on," he said gently, breaking it finally.  Elizabeth looked straight ahead at the door, not certain on what to answer with.  

"You're not upset with me?"

She continued to remain silent.

Will threw his hands up in frustration, the anger slowly creeping up his chest.  "I don't think you're being completely reasonable here, Elizabeth!"

She spun around to face him.  "**I'm** not being reasonable, Will?  I asked for a fairly simple thing from you and I am completely overlooked, by everybody.  I don't feel that **I am the one being unreasonable right now!"**

Will's eyes widened.  "A _fairly simple_ thing?!  Elizabeth, you basically requested that I _control_ a man!  You know Jack as well as I…this is being blown completely out of proportion."

"Get out, Will."

"What?" 

"I just would like to be alone for awhile now, please…just leave me alone."

---------

Rhiannah sat quietly in her room, pressing her eyes closed in attempt to free the jumbled thoughts from her mind.  She could not understand how she was creating so many additional problems in the midst of the mess she already faced.  Watching the coldness that Elizabeth had exhibited at the meal had drained any of the small amount of reassurance she had mustered up over the past few days, again leaving her with the horribly empty feeling inside she had experienced for the past six months.  She realized the moonlight shone on the other side of the boat after peering out of the small window in her room, but still desired to gaze out upon the calm of the ocean.

She made her way through the dark quarters, finding Will at the place of destiny.  She stood back, hesitantly.

Will sensed her presence and glanced back at her quickly.  "You can come," he said softly, peering over the side of the boat while patting the rail next to him.  She approached next to him, following his line of vision and allowing the calm, quiet waves to sooth her.  They stood silently for a moment before he broke the peace.  "I don't know what's happening," he stated lamely, showing his state of depressed confusion.  "Elizabeth…she…I just don't know, I don't know what I've done…"

A tear silently rolled from Rhiannah's cheek, dropping down into the sea.  "I'm sorry, Will...I'm so sorry…"

Will turned to her, shaking his head as if it wasn't her fault, embracing her as she broke into lifeless sobs.  Watching the image of a fine young woman crumble into his arms made his heart sink even further, but he closed his eyes and held her silently, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

The whimpering finally stopped but she remained enclosed in his arms, finally feeling comforted by his warmth and compassion.  She pulled away enough to look into his eyes.  "Thank you, Will…I'm sorry…"

He could only gaze back into her liquid brown eyes in response.  Somehow, the feeling he obtained from comforting her was satisfactory to his own aching heart.  

Their gaze grew closer and closer until their lips met…the kiss was warm, sympathetic…it could not be broken.  As they parted, gasping for breath, Will grabbed her face longingly and resumed the kiss, tongues intertwined.  Their actions became more frantic as they continued, hands wandering as the two attempted to turn, pressing Rhiannah against the wall with a moderately loud thump.

From above, Captain Jack Sparrow watched silently.  Slowly backing out of site, he paused momentarily, listening for the opportune moment.  As the distressed and lustful couple scrambled about, he took the liberty to interrupt potentially the biggest mistake of each of their lives.  Opening a new bottle of rum, he took a long drink and shouted, "TURNER!" into the night.


	8. Restraint

**Note:**  This story is definitely going to end up being longer than I expected…if anyone's reading it, I'd advise getting alerts when I update because I'm guessing it will be rather scattered from now on.  Also note – read it sloooowly as there are some hidden things in there that will/have already come back into play and will answer questions in the future.  No skimming! Aaand…figured I'd put in the copyright disclaimer – I obviously don't own any of the characters, etc.  Rhiannah was created by myself and shall remain purely a figment of our imaginations.  

Now, to the story…

---------

Jack's blatant interruption broke apart Will and Rhiannah, who stood in a brief moment of shock before proceeding to a state of panic.  "Oh, lord! What have I done…?" Will ran a hand through his tousled hair, smoothing it as he paced the hall.  "What have we done…"  He paused, looking at her, before he raced up the stairs, his stomach churning in an upsetting effect.

Tears streamed freely again from Rhiannah's eyes as she too turned and raced away, back to the uncomfortable loneliness of her own cabin.  

Jack stood tall next to the wheel, rubbing his thumb against the base as he listened to the man scramble up the stairs.  Before Will could even address him he looked to the side, lifting his chin slightly and lowering his voice to a calmer, cool tone.  "Assist in lowering the anchors for the night."

Will nodded, silently shuffling into bustle of the rest of the crew to aid as the captain continued to offer monotonous commands in the background. 

---------

Daylight flooded through Rhiannah's open doorway.  She shielded her eyes against it, making out a familiar figure in the frame, darkened by the glaring light behind him.

"G'day, love," Jack said, sweeping through the doorway before stumbling over a half empty bottle that had rolled out from beneath her bed.  He was slightly taken back.  "Rough eve, aye?  's no wonder you're still in bed…" his glanced around her room, settling upon her dazed face.  His eyes searched hers for a moment, lingering before his words broke their gaze.  "We're pulling into Isla Margarita soon, so do be adequately presentable."  

Rhiannah moaned and rolled over, covering her head with the sheets.  Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance.  "Come on now lassie, I don't got all day…somebody needs to pull us into the harbor."  He searched her closet, hand skimming over the dresses before he pulled one out, raising an eyebrow as he analyzed it.  "This will do…this will do very well."  He tossed the dress on the foot of her bed, swiftly pulling the sheets from her grasp and pulled on her ankles in attempt to slide her off the bed.  Rhiannah flailed around as her nightgown started to ride up, finally sitting up in frustration.  

"Fine then."

Jack flashed a toothy grin.  "That's better," he called back as he waltzed out.

Rhiannah studied the gown with a growing admiration, lightly fingering the delicate embroidery that was finely woven around the edges.  It was a beautiful dress, one of such quality comparable to, or even overpowering, the types her father had purchased upon news of her engagement with Norrington.  

Norrington.  The thought of his name caused an angry frustration to bubble inside Rhiannah as she shrugged the dress on, struggling with the laces.  A knock at the door interrupted her.  "It's Elizabeth," a voice called from outside.  

A sharp pain overtook Rhiannah's heart as she recalled the previous night.  "Oh, come in."  

Elizabeth entered, beginning to speak but abruptly stopped.  She walked up to Rhiannah, picking up the skirt of the dress and pulled it aside, admiring the quality much to the same effect that her friend just had.  "Oh my," she gushed quietly, "this dress is absolutely stunning."  She paused momentarily, pulling back and looking at her in the eyes.

Rhiannah looked aside, breaking the gaze purposely.  "Could you help me with these laces…" she murmured coldly, irritated that she was forced to ask assistance from someone she had just been emotionally beaten by and cheated in the same night.  

Elizabeth sensed the cool vulnerability in her voice and lowered her head as she toyed with the laces, trying to fix the mess her friend had made of them.  "Rhiannah, I truly am sorry for my outburst at dinner," she paused, examining the dress.  "You know, you really should wear a corset with this."  She nearly winced at her own suggestion, but took to lacing it for her nonetheless.  "…as I was saying…my behavior was simply inexcusable, and—" 

"Why are you so upset with him, Liz?"

Elizabeth frowned, pulling a lace perhaps a bit tighter than she should have.  She corrected herself when Rhiannah squirmed uncomfortably, loosening the dress and regaining her composure.  "It's difficult to say," she said simply, beginning to lace the dress more vigorously.  Rhiannah noted the obvious tension being built up within the woman.  "I'm not entirely certain that I can…there."  She pulled the final string taut and adjusted it, turning the girl around.  "Stunning.  Absolutely gorgeous."

Rhiannah smiled lightly, gazing down at the dress.  Although Elizabeth hadn't been entirely open, her paranoid feeling of guilt had been temporarily washed away by the entrancement the gown had on her.

"Alright then, I'll be dressing in our cabin if you need anything more…" Elizabeth exited, leaving Rhiannah to stare out the door wistfully.  


	9. Cold as Steel

As usual, don't own any of the characters, etc.  Reeeeead and **review**!

**On The Interceptor – **

The Commodore sat nervously at his desk, his finger tracing an invisible path around the map in front of him.  They had sailed through many a night in attempt to locate the Pearl but still had naught to catch but a glimpse of the abominable ship.  He recognized that the transfer of ships between South Bay and Port Royal had been costly, but he also realized the Intrepid was no match to the Interceptor.   He needed his former vessel's speed and stamina to even draw close to approaching the Black Pearl.

And so he sat again, temporarily commandeering The Interceptor in attempt to re-track a lady that has strayed from his vision.

To think he had assumed the woman to be under his control…

Commodore Norrington shook his head in disgust, rising from his seat.

-------

The Black Pearl was expertly guided into the harbor desired, a rather desolate area with only two gangly docks.  Jack Sparrow scanned the shore line until his eyes finally rested upon the man he searched for.  "Ahh, indeed.  Wait here, Turner," he said, reaching an arm out to stop the man's path.  He turned around, capturing Rhiannah's elbow and pulling her to his side.  "I need you."

Elizabeth and Will watched in silent confusion as the pair made their way down the pier.  "I should have known he was conjuring some wretched plan," she muttered angrily as her lover turned, summoned to help unload.

"It will be fine, Elizabeth."

Rhiannah quietly made her way down the ramp alongside the sauntering pirate to her right, clutching his arm with both nervousness and perhaps in a hopeless attempt to steady his awkward gait.   The bronze silk of her dress gleamed brilliantly in the late afternoon sun overhead. 

"Sparrow."  A cool voice addressed him at the end.  "On time, today."  A short and leanly built man stood ahead of them, his stance clearly demanding respect.

"As always, mate," Jack muttered back.  

"And with proper companionship."  The man nodded at Rhiannah, his burning gaze causing her to fluster uncomfortably.  "Follow me."

The man lead them to a nearby building, swinging the door open and walking in without invitation.

Jack pulled Rhiannah to a halt before she entered.  "Listen now, luv…Ghrasnell is a cold sort of fellow, and you're going to answer everything he asks of you, aye?"

"And if I don't?" She raised her chin defiantly.

He tightened his grip around her wrist.  "You're going to answer _everything he asks."_

"Aye…" she answered nervously.

"Good then.  And I won't let anything happen to you…" he trailed off, dragging her back through the door before she had time to protest.  "Apologies, the lady encountered some, eh…breathing difficulties, if you will…the sun, the dress…"

"I assumed."

Sparrow raised his eyebrows.  "Aye, then."

"We'll get right to the point, Ms. Johnson—" 

"How do—"

"SILENCE."  Rhiannah's jaw snapped shut in surprise, her expression wounded from the man's sharp correction.  "I understand you took to close companionship with the Commodore of South Bay, aye?"  He paused for a brief moment, continuing before she had time to respond.  "I could use your assistance," he said suggestively, taking her hand in an unyielding fashion.

Sparrow interrupted.  "And for me?" he demanded abruptly.

Ghrasnell let go of the woman, rolling his eyes as he flung open a drawer.  "For you," he sneered, tossing what Rhiannah recognized to be some sort of medallion at Jack.  "The crew is loading the rest."

The captain grinned crookedly.  "Ye may continue, then."

The man sneered back.  "What do you approximate to be the Commodore's last journey to Porto Bello?"

Rhiannah paused in memory.  "Well, I believe it to be near eleven months now…"

"What did he sail?"

"The Intrepid – no…no, it was a joined mission with Port Royal.  I believe it was the Dauntless."

Ghrasnell's steel grey eyes flashed violently.  "With Port Royal, aye?  Well then…"  He paused, looking down at the map on his desk.  "I suppose they're on the Dauntless now."

"No, I would imagine he would choose the Interceptor to come after the Pearl."

The man paused momentarily, pondering the thought.  "Aye.  When and to where was Norrington scheduled to depart from South Bay prior to your engagement?"

Rhiannah narrowed her eyes, preparing to protest the obtrusive questioning before she caught Jack's warning stare.  She lowered her chin obediently, but crossly.  "He was to leave a month after the eve of our wedding, to somewhere in the East Indies."

"But where?"

"I'm merely but a woman, _sir_," she spat at him angrily, aware of his degrading tone.  "I am not informed of the internal activities of the surrounding military establishments, and I certainly do not—"

"SPARROW!"  Ghrasnell slammed his hand on the desk, jarring everything around it.  Rhiannah flinched again.

"Ms. Johnson, tell him about capture before you left," Jack offered quietly.

"How do you—" 

"_Tell _him…" Jack's voice began to express his impatience.

Rhiannah frowned.  "Three men were captured on shore, convicted of piracy, and hanged in South Bay.  The following eve, four men were done the same in Port Royal.  It is suspected they came from the same crew but I did not hear verification."  She looked up, attempting to determine whether her explanation was adequate.  "Neither the captain or commodore were hanged nor found."

"Where is the ship?"

"I suspect it to be docked in South Bay, if not destroyed…" she trailed off, remembering her dramatic departure from the area.

"Why would it be destroyed?" Ghrasnell demanded.  Jack sent her a sharp look.

Rhiannah quieted, realizing a potential mistake.  She shrugged carelessly.  "I just suspected that's what they do with illegitimately sailed crafts that have been confiscated.  I really have no idea..."  

She looked back at him nervously, but the man did not seem to notice.  "Aye then."  He sat silently for a moment, allowing himself to break the icy glare to wander her body.  He stood up.  "I'm finished."

"Aye then, mate.  Pleasure doin' business," Jack tipped his hat dramatically, turning to leave with her.

A cool grip clutched Rhiannah's sides as she began to leave the room, breaking her stride and turning her around.  "When I said I'm finished, I meant with words."

Rhiannah squirmed uneasily in his violent embrace, but failed to move much.  She was surprised by the smaller man's strength and continued to struggle as his hands wandered.  "Let me _go!"___

"We agreed upon words, Ghrasnell," Jack interrupted.

The other man did little but look up and grin icily.  "Since when have you known me to be a man of my words, Sparrow?"

The captain set a stony glare back at him.  "Since you've known me for mine."

Ghrasnell narrowed his eyes, but shoved Rhiannah away.  Jack graciously caught her fall, steadying her to her feet.

"Leave."

"Gladly," Rhiannah spat.

The pair pushed out the door and Rhiannah began immediately on a rampage of questions.

"What an obscenely disgusting creature…how could you possibly be associated with him?  I felt utterly cold in his presence, it was as if I could humanly _feel his viciousness…" she rambled about.  Jack began to tune her out, concentrating instead on the medallion he held close in his pocket._

"…I am so tainted by this trip already, it's disgraceful.  I've been violated by countless ravaged pirates that…"

The medallion was but merely a trinket compared to his true desire.  He looked up.  The ship was being loaded as they finally approached it, and he couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Are you listening to me, Jack?  How did you know about the captures?"

"Listen now, pet," he paused, impressed with his sudden ability to refrain from calling her a more appropriate alternative.  "The discussions that were had back there are to remain strictly between the involved parties, aye?"  He stated, more than asked.  

"I'm not certain that I entirely agree with the terms set," Rhiannah instigated.

"Questions or comments can be expressed this eve, luv," he smirked mischievously to himself as he walked up the ramp of his ship, leaving her to stare in amusement after him.

--------


	10. The Baron

Rhiannah sifted though the closet in her cabin, attempting to find a coordinating shawl to wear…a difficult task to do, considering the intricacies of the dress she wore.  She chose a sheer cream color and placed it over her shoulders, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

The woman she saw staring back at her was incommensurable to what she had a year ago.  Twelve months ago, she was a dazzlingly spirited young woman…slightly audacious, to the point of carelessness at times.  Twelve months ago, she was regarded as one of the finest in the community; a gem of proper upbringing, a model young lady in the eyes of all society.  Twelve months ago, she would have never anticipated the pain she would be suffering those twelve months later.

And now, she stood in front of the mirror internally degrading herself and every action.  As far as she was concerned, she had sank to the bottom of all her glory.  She had so mindlessly brought herself into a mess that she only seemed to increase by each effort.   She allowed herself into a loveless engagement with great ambition.  She had broken all self dignity that single night when she crumbled, begging for her friend's help – an estranged friend she had publicly ridiculed for the same actions she now found herself partaking in.  Upon receiving that help, she had drank herself into an oblivion, allowed herself to be taintedly touched by a pirate, and had tempted a man of commitment.  And now, she had potentially aided in some unknown criminal machination.

Yet despite her inner conflict, her beauty continued to radiate from her reflection.  The reflection, in all physical matters, had only improved within the past year.  She had matured to the finest extent and the relatively short time spent on ship had tanned her skin to an even deeper shade than usual, giving her a newly fresh and revitalized appearance.  Her hair revealed a healthy gloss that shined and her dark brown eyes rarely told of her anguish; instead, sparkled brilliantly at any hint of light or reflection that was caught.  Visually, she was a masterpiece, the selling stroke of every artist's brush; while internally, she was the wasteland of everything she had dreaded to become.

A knock interrupted her thought process and she pulled the shawl over her.  "Come in."

Elizabeth cracked the door and peered through, checking if she was decent.  She continued in, Will trailing uncertainly behind her.  "Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn't find anything to match that dress," she said, adjusting the back of the garment.  "We're going into town to dine, Jack found us a place…I'd like if you'd accompany…" Elizabeth trailed off, still observing the dress.  "It's such a beautiful dress; really, I wish I owned it for myself…where did you come across it?"

Rhiannah turned abruptly, gathering her things.  "Oh, it's just something I found in the closet," she said dryly.  "I'll gladly come."

"Good then," Elizabeth smiled, Will nodding silently behind her.  "Although I think I may be visiting your closet much more often!"

Rhiannah smiled at the woman's comment, still avoiding his eyes as they desperately sought to look through hers, deeper.  "I'll just need a moment to get ready..." she trailed off, finally looking at the man in remorse.  "Elizabeth, perhaps you could stay and assist me with this corset."

Will gave her a puzzled look.  "Well, it looks fine to me…"

She looked away, shrugging off the remark.  "I don't feel the same."  He stared at her.

"I'll stay," Elizabeth offered, ushering her lover out as he attempted to assure her.  "Whatever makes her more comfortable, William," she hissed in his ear, closing the door as he attempted to protest.  "Though honestly, dear, I think he has a point."

"Just a little more snug is all, it probably loosened a bit with all of the walking I've done today," she fibbed.

"If you insist."  Elizabeth took the liberty of handling the strings, re-lacing them more tautly than before.  "Where did you go with Jack, Rhiannah?"

The woman faltered slightly in answering, the laces tightening to draw the corset rigidly around her.  "It was nothing, really…he found someone who was a friend of my father's…a wretched old man, really.  I suspect he thought he was being gentlemanly, though," she added positively, giving a reassurance to her friend.  

Elizabeth tied the end gently.  "I'm glad to see he's making an effort, at the least," she said modestly.  "He's been so rank lately, with the rum…more so than usual, I think."

Rhiannah smiled.  "All's well," she assured, gathering her things again and preparing to leave.  "We'd best find Will now."

------

**On the Interceptor**

The Interceptor's anchors were thrown overboard ship as it approached the harbor in Tortuga, gliding the ship to an abrupt halt just around the corner of a cliff.  "We're to remain out of sight until morning," the Commodore's stern voice announced to the crew.  "We'll need full daylight to continue the search."

------

Rhiannah made her way down the streets alongside the couple, casually glancing around at the sites the town offered.  It was bustling in the evening, clearly a sailor's town but accompanied with a welcoming feeling as well.  Rowdy shouts poured through the doors of taverns and drunken men wandered about, but woven through the crowds were the likes of respectable people such as themselves; people clearly taking advantage of the town's more luxurious offerings over those of alcohol and lewd women. 

"There it is!" Elizabeth spotted the building ahead, tugging Will's arm to move in a faster pace as Rhiannah's dress caught the eye of an inebriated sailor, but it was too late.

"Never seen a dress like yers, beauty…looks like me gold, aye!" He grinned madly, revealing a row of missing and chipped teeth and pulled out a handful of coins from his pocket, thrusting them in her direction.  "Yeh look like me plunder!" He called back to her wildly, voice droning out over the crowd as he fell over drunkenly.  

"_That_ is why you should never drink rum," Elizabeth cursed under her breath continuing forward briskly, occasionally breaking gait into a jog.  

"This dress is really not made for running, Elizabeth," Rhiannah gasped behind them, slowing to regain composure.  Her arm crossed her stomach protectively as her chest heaved against the tight bind of gown, allowing only shallow gulps of air in at once.  

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth halted to aid her friend.

"Good lord, Elizabeth…loosen the damned thing for her!" Will supported the woman to stand as her vision began to darken and knees weakened.

"Well, not in the middle of the street, Will, who knows what would happen!" She gestured madly around at an uprising brawl behind them.  "I don't think—"

"I'm fine…I'm fine," Rhiannah spoke up over her, immediately removing herself from the balance Will offered.  "I shouldn't have…I'm fine."

Elizabeth eyed the woman cautiously.  "If you think so…we could fix it once inside," she added as they approached their destiny, aptly named The Baron.  "You won't be able to eat well in that thing, anyhow."

"I'm fine, really…a little parched, 'tis all."  Rhiannah politely smiled back at a gentleman who tipped his hat at her.  "I think I'll wait outside for a moment, just for some air…go ahead on in."

Elizabeth looked worriedly at her.  "I don't think we should leave you out here alone…Will, stay with her for a moment while I get a table.  I'm half starved, or I'd stay as well."  She wound through the line politely, making her way into the entrance.

Rhiannah turned from the man's presence, looking back down the street silently.  

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm quite fine." 

"Elizabeth can help you—"

"You don't have to wait for me, Will, perhaps you should go inside with Liz."  She continued staring out, avoiding his glance.

"Rhi, I think we should talk—"

"Rhiannah," she corrected sharply.  "There's nothing to talk about, because nothing has happened."  She turned abruptly, making her way into The Baron.

Will stood silently for a moment, allowing the words to sink in.  Although they were the exact he intended to recite to her, receiving them himself stung much deeper than anticipated.

------

The POTC characters aren't mine.  Hopefully I'll get a chapter or two more up before the weekend's done.  Read & review!


	11. Broken

Jack walked through the streets diligently, cautiously glancing around before ducking into a dark alley.  The captain silently counted the doors as he passed them, stopping instantly at the seventh.  His hand swept his pocket as his eyes searched the ground, readjusting to the complete darkness until he stumbled upon a wooden box and hastily thrust the medallion into the side opening of it.  He grinned to himself, returning to the corner and glancing around it, eyes wandering down the street until caught by a flash of bronze in the distance.  He quietly observed the scene until the wearer disappeared inside the building when he, himself, made his way into his tavern of choice, weaving through a crowd of drunken sailors.

-----

Rhiannah sipped at her tea as the couple chatted at the table, her mind wandering as she scanned the room.  The Baron was decorated lovely, with elaborate velveteen draperies covering the windows while the rest of the interior design remained a tasteful casual.  Her glance lingered over to a table across the room, seated by a young couple attempting to make an appropriate public display of societal properness.  She took particular interest in observing the young woman, who appeared slightly uncomfortable in her lover's presence despite his ambitious looks.  The situation only reminded her of a similar one she had shared with the Commodore months before, causing her heart to pang with discomfort.  She was quickly interrupted.

""You've been awfully quiet lately, Ms. Johnson," Will stated plainly, afterwards becoming unsure himself of where the question was headed.

Elizabeth gave him an odd look.  "You've been a bit peculiar yourself, Mr. Turner," she joked.

Rhiannah still felt as if the strings of her heart were being played with carelessly, a feeling of great uneasiness washing over her.  Yet she shrugged carelessly, looking at him.  "I suppose one's actions may, at times, speak louder than words, Mr. Turner," her tone matching the lightness of Elizabeth's, while her eyes remained set.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow.  "Are you sure you're not hungry, Rhiannah?" She asked, attempting to prescribe her friend's peculiarity.  

Rhiannah recognized the effort and smiled lightly.  "I'm quite fine, thanks, but I am a bit overtired…I believe I'll retire to bed early now, if you'd excuse me," she dismissed herself politely, quickly making way for the door before either protested.

-----

Rhiannah sat in the dim light of her cabin on the Pearl for several hours after her trip to the town, unwillingly basking in a state of self despair.  She could not fight back the feeling of helplessness no matter how hard she tried to distract her mind from it, and her loneliness in the cabin added to the conflict.  She was, in essence, driving herself mad.

Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her cheeks.  She wiped them away in disgust, enraged at her inability to control her feelings anymore.  She choked back a silent sob…she needed to get out.

------

Elizabeth giggled mischievously as Will wiggled his eyebrows at her, pulling the door closed behind him and pulling her close.  "It has been much too long, my love," he murmured into her ear, pulling her hair away roughly.  "Much too long…"

------

Rhiannah walked briskly into town from the docks, breaking gait often out of desire to move quicker.  She silently cursed the corset now that she felt the complete restraint of it as she attempted to flee her own mind, weaving through the crowded street.  Her eyes darted from building to building, attempting to identify the inn that she so desperately sought to find.

She finally recognized it, bursting through to doors and leaning against the counter while attempting to regain her lost breath.  "Sparrow.  Room?  Captain…" she panted, wheezing quietly in her inability to fill her lungs.  

The innkeeper smiled apologetically, gazing down upon his book.  "Seven, miss.  Room seven.  Though I do believe the captain has—"

Rhiannah was down the hall before he had time to finish his sentence.  "Jack," she called quietly, insistently knocking on the door.  "Jack, are you there?"

Inside, the captain froze amid a frenzied act of desire.  Even in his drunken and slightly delirious state, he recognized the voice outside of his door.  The woman lying under him sensed his hesitation and pushed him off in disgust, beginning to gather her own clothing.  "Payment?" she demanded.

The captain simply gestured to the table, immediately rubbing his forehead in response to the sudden throbbing sensation that overtook it.  He pulled a shirt back over his damp chest and sat at the foot of the bed.

The door opened and Rhiannah moved her line of vision from the floor to straight ahead and was stunned by the person that approached.  The woman gave her a cold glare and pushed her aside, leaving the door wide open to reveal the captain sitting on the bed.  

The two stood staring at each other for a long moment, never breaking gaze, as if to search the other for a hint of what to do.


End file.
